Rival
by KittyCat87
Summary: Alice Stanley can see Ghostwriter, but how can she cooperate with the group when her rival is in it? Alex/OC rivalry/friendship. Some Alex/Tina romance,
1. Chapter 1

My name's Alice Stanley. Seeing Ghostwriter might be the scariest moment in your life, and it sure was mine. I'm in some of Lenni's classes, so we're pretty good friends. When I saw Ghostwriter, I was with Lenni and Tina during Lunch period. Suddenly the words in my book started moving, and Lenni whispered something to Tina, Tina just nodded. I sat there for a while, unable to move. Suddenly, it said in Technicolor, "Hi Alice!" I literally did a backflip over my bench seat. "Lenni, Tina, d-do you see those words j-just like… f-floating?" I asked them, pointing a shaky finger at the words. Lenni and Tina smiled, "That's Ghostwriter! You can see it too! Looks like we have a new member!" They hi-fived each other and I sat down on my chair again, feeling a little better, since they were _happy_ about it. "Ghostwriter?" I asked them, "What in the world is that?" They smirked. Lenni replied, "We'll tell you **ALL **about it at the initiation." I nodded. "Okay. After school?" Tina smiled and told me. "Yeah, we have it at Jamal's house." I winced. "Um… I don't know Jamal that well." Lenni shooed it away. "We'll introduce you to the other members after lunch." Tina added, "But not Gaby or Hector, their in 5th grade." "I know Gaby, my sister is her friend!" I said happily. "So who are all the members?" I then asked. Lenni and Tina said in unison, "Lenni, Tina, Jamal, Gaby, Hector, and Alex!" My face turned pale. "Alex?" I said. "I think I'm out." Lenni and Tina stood up and asked sadly, "Why?" I picked at my food. "We're moral enemies; almost everyone in the school knows that!" Lenni smiled. "Well I guess you guys will have to be friends." They giggled and dragged me out of the lunch room.

We saw Jamal first, I waved meekly. Lenni introduced me. "Jamal, this is Alice." Jamal nodded. "Okay…" he said, not really getting why he had to know me. Tina added, "She can see Ghostwriter." Jamal then smiled. "Oh cool! Hey Alice, I'm Jamal, I can't wait to give you your initiation!" I nodded. "Cool." I said uncertainly.

Then we saw Alex approaching. Tina ran up to him, I raised my eyebrows a bit. Alex smiled at Tina then noticed me. "Alice." He said marching up to me, looking "fierce". "Alex" I said, smirking in satisfaction. He tried to make me flinch, but it didn't work out so well. Lenni said cautiously, "I guess you know Alice then, Alex." Then Lenni giggled. "What?" I asked calmly, though I was ready to snap at anyone. Lenni replied, still giggling, "Alex and Alice, it sounds the same. Like a cute couple name!" I was ready to punch her, but she was my friend so I managed to control my hands by my side, even though they were in fists. I saw Alex doing the same. I gave a fake smile, "Yeah Lenni, ha ha ha." I said, throwing daggers through my eyes. Alex just glared. Lenni continued, Tina looking a little sad for some reason. "Anyway, Alice can see Ghostwriter." Lenni and Tina stepped back a little and covered their ears, ready for Alex's reaction. And it came. "WHAT!" He screamed. "STOP BEING SO LOUD!" I yelled back. It surprised me for a moment, since he was standing nose to nose, by I maintained my posture. It's not my fault I can see Ghostwriter!" I said, walking away, Lenni and Tina followed, since we had our next class with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over to Jamal's house with Lenni and Tina. Lenni smiled. "I really like your pink hair. It's cool." I smiled back. "Thanks, Lenni." Tina added, "It really matches your hair." I picked up a bunch of hair. "I guess." I said. Tina continued. "You know, because it's all straight at the top and gets curly at the bottom." Lenni nodded. "Is it natural? Not the color, but the way it curls?" I nodded as well. "Yep. The style is what I was born with, but my original hair color is blonde." Tina smiled widely. "Awesome." She said. "Where are your parents from?" Tina wouldn't have asked this question, but I just moved to Fort Greene a few weeks ago. I thought for a moment. "My father is from England, and my mother is Scottish. They're both from Great Britain." Lenni nodded. "Where were you born?" I smiled. "Montana. I was born and raised there." Tina's eyes widened. "Wow. I heard that Montana is pretty cold, even in the summer!" I nodded. "It is." I was glad we were talking about where I was from, it brought back memories. Suddenly, Lenni pointed. "We're here!" She said.

I sat at a table in Jamal's house. He put a pen with a string attached to it around my neck. "You have to promise to never tell anyone about Ghostwriter." I nodded. "I promise." I said, putting an invisible "x" across my heart. Gaby smiled. "Now, write what you really want to say to Ghostwriter." I nodded and wrote down, "Why do you want me on the group? What makes me special?" Words swirled above my head, and it said, "I can tell you are smart, you would do great on the team, Alice!" I laughed. "Thanks." I wrote back. We all stood up and then heard the doorbell ring. Jamal opened the door, and a boy with brown hair walked in. "Rob!" Everyone cried out, except for Hector. Jamal said to "Rob", "That's Hector, he's new." Rob smiled. "Cool. Hi guys." Alex asked "Rob", "I thought you moved to Australia!" Rob smiled, "We decided to move back, my mom's job didn't pay as much here." Suddenly Gaby piped up. "Oh yeah, today we had an initiation for a new member! You're just in time to meet her!" Gaby pulled me out from behind the kitchen door. "Hi." I said. He smiled. "Rob." He said, holding out his hand. "I could tell when everyone yelled out, 'Rob'." I shook his hand. "I'm Alice." He nodded. "I like your hair." He commented. I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Everyone says that." I replied, laughing. "Cool skateboard." I complemented. "I have one too." Rob suddenly lit up. "We should skateboard together someday." I answered. "Sure!" Everyone giggled. "Yes?" I smiled, whirling around on my heel. "Nothing!" They all replied in unison. We then all heard a woman scream. "HELP!" She cried. "MY PURSE!" We all bolted out the door. We saw an old woman freaking out on the corner of the street. I saw a figure of a man turn a corner across the street. So did Alex. I ran after him, with Alex on my heels. I saw in the corner of my eye that Gaby was taking evidence, but everyone else was calling to us. When I turned the corner, there was a fork. I didn't know which one I should've taken, since they both turned corners, I walked back defeated, passing Alex and saying. "I have no idea which one to take. He stopped and growled. "Because you're stupid!" He said. I insulted back, "Well you wouldn't have known which one to take either! You probably would've taken either and then ended up in the middle of a gang fight!" We argued all the way back. But then I ignored his petty comebacks and said. "I think we have a mystery." We all hi-fived and Jamal said, "Let's come back to my house tomorrow, and bring your wheels. We'll use Tina's video to help us find the culprit." I ran my hand through my hair. I had just realized Tina was carrying a bulky camera with her. "I'm so stupid." I said to myself, walking home. Alex called to me, "TOLD YA SO!" I didn't realize he had heard me, so I yelled back, "SHUT UP BEFORE I THROW A FIST IN YOUR FACE!" That worked.


End file.
